Take Me As I Am
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, the husband of Clare Goldsworthy realizes that he's got a bad case of...the softy. Two-Shot/Eclare/Lemon
1. The Softy

Hey guys! This story is dedicated to **xoFrap **who gave me this idea. It's going to be a lemony-filled two shot, well, the second chapter mostly but the first chapter slightly. Please enjoy this two-shot "Take Me As I Am"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Summary:** Eli Goldsworthy, the husband of Clare Goldsworthy realizes that he's got a bad case of...the softy. Two-Shot/Eclare

**Rated M:** Sexual themes/talk/actions

* * *

**_Take Me As I Am_**

**ELI**

"Maybe you should go to the doctor Eli. There's no harm in getting a second opinion. It's common in men to-," I cut her off, looking in the mirror, "I'm not going to the doctor to have some pedophile feel my ball sack up."

"Eli," she smiled, rubbing my shoulders, calming me down, "There's a reason as to why this is happening...but you need to go, to talk to your doctor. Please, for the sake of our sex life."

"We have three kids, we have sex whenever we get the chance, and I'm happy with that," I rubbed her bicep, taking a seat on our bed, "I know you are Eli, but you've been taking a while...to you know...get it up."

I sighed, "I don't want to hear him tell me it's something because of the bipolar thing, because I've been doing well, right? You'd tell me if I was acting strange, right?"

My wife kissed my neck, as I leaned on her, my head between her chest while she rubbed my arms soothingly. She kissed my neck, placing soft butterfly kisses between my shoulder blade and jaw.

"Relax Eli, your sexual performance has nothing to do with your biploar disorder or anxiety," I sighed, stroking my fingers over her bare thighs, "I'm just restless and squirmy when it comes to going to the doctor."

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? I can have Adam watch the kids and-," I immediately cut her innocent attempt to keep this situation less awkward, "It's no need. I'll go, but I don't want you beside me while they check me out.I especially don't want you there if I have to talk about our sex life. It's embarrasing enough that I have to go."

"Well, if you change your mind-."

"I won't."

* * *

I sat in Morty, playing with my fingers in my lap as I stared at the doctors office in front of me. My appointment was five minutes ago, but just the scenary from the outside had me on edge. I swallowed the lump in my throat, glancing down at the space between my thighs.

"Stupid slow cock," I groaned, slamming my head against the steering wheel.

In the process of stalling, I heard my cellphone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, and glanced down at a text message from Clare:

_**I know you're sitting in Morty playing with your fingers right now Eli, so please go inside. You'll feel much better after you talk to him, please. And I promise if you talk to him, and get his opinion, then we'll have a nice, long, steamy night ahead of us. We're not going to give up, we'll keep trying until you're looking up ) **_

_**-Love Clare**_

_She knew me too well._

My hand pushed open the side door with a lazy push, while my feet dragged to the office. I huffed out, before pushing the door open. Of course, no one was in there besides a smiling secratary.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Goldsworthy, you're five minutes late. But you're lucky, the doctor is ready for you in his office to talk first."

"Thanks."

That's the only word I could muster up at the moment as my sweaty hand drenched the knob with persperation. I pushed it open, and walked into the office, to see Dr. Finklehoff, looking down at a file. I cleared my throat, and a smile spread across his face, "Oh Mr. Goldsworthy, welcome. Please, have a seat."

He smiled kindly, shaking my hand before I took a seat. He put all his attention on me, glaring into my eyes, "So, how've you been?"

"Down."

I chuckled a bit at the irony of my situation, but the doctor did not budge, not a noise to be heard.

"And why is that?"

Dr. Finklehoff placed his glasses on the table, and when I didn't respond quick enough for his liking, he reassured, "Elijah, I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you. You know why you're here, but I need to know why this is happening."

"I don't know," I admitted honestly, "My wife and I practice...making love almost every chance we get. But lately, it either takes too long to get it up or by the time I do she's lost the feeling and just wants to go to sleep. It's been a lose-lose game for me lately."

"Do you have anything on your mind when you're having intercourse? Like, perhaps fear of your kids barging in the door? Or, bills? Anything in general?" My eyebrows tightened to his words, as I let out a sigh, "I don't know. I always have something on my mind-it's natural. I can't just think about her or what we're doing when we have sex."

"And why is that Mr. Goldsworthy?" I swallowed the painful lump in my throat, "Honestly, I don't know. When we were younger, before we had kids, when we made love all I could think about was Clare. But now that we have three kids, I'm battling with two jobs to keep everyone happy, and then on top of that keeping my wife sexually pleased isn't on my mind a lot."

"Do you want me to tell you my opinion?" he leaned forward in his chair, and I nodded, "You've probably got erectile dysfunction. It's a common thing for men at your age. See, this problem is caused by not enough blood flow to the penis. But in your case, I'd say your problem is more or less psychological."

Of course my penis problem is connected to my fucked up head; of course.

"How so?"

"Well, you're trying to support your family, which must cause you stress, right?"

"I mean, I guess so, I really don't-," he cut me off, while flipping through my file, "Mr. Goldsworthy tell me exactly what happens between you and your wife when this occurs."

And here comes the embarrasing part.

_**But I had to tell him, for Clare's sake.** _

"Well, I mean, she's always ready to pounce on me...but sometimes, I just feel so worn out that I don't have the energy. Or other times, I'll...you know, try to do the deed, and the second I get inside her I go soft. But I want to be hard, in my mind I'm hard," my cheeks burned with a crimson color, as the doctor nodded, jotting things down.

"During sex, how hard is it for you to keep your penis erect?" Dr. Finklehoff asked in a serious tone, "It's hard...it's stressfull and a lot of the time, I have to force it, or pretend I'm hard. But by now Clare's noticed and can feel that I'm physically not into it. I hear her cry sometimes at night because I think she thinks I'm not sexually attracted to her anymore, when all I do is think about her."

"Do you not have a sexual desire towards her?" I nodded, "Of course I do, she's my wife for christ's sake. We've been together since high school and ever since I met her I knew she was the one. I love her, and I want to show her, that's why I'm here for you help."

"Have you been ill tempered with your wife lately?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"A bit. But, it's only because I'm trying to please everyone in my life. I don't want to be a disappointment to my family."

"I think that's all I need to know Mr. Goldsworthy. You're a good man, but you're putting way too much pressure on yourself. This pressure is building up inside of you, the stress and anxiety is causing your sexual tensions and desires to come to a halt. Now, I'm going to tell you exactly what to do to cure this without medication, because I don't want to put a thirty five year old on medication for this when I know you can do it naturally."

I agreed with him, bobbing my head in assurance, to let him know I was up for this challenge, whatever challenge it may be.

"When you go home, I want you to put the little ones to bed, make sure they're fast asleep-or even bring them over to a friends house, that's even better. Then, I want you to put your most comfortable clothing on, and lounge, watch some television, eat a bagel, do what you like to do that keeps you calm."

I chuckled slightly, as he continued with his _monumental_ speech, "Then I want you to heat things up with Clare, but only when you're completely relaxed. I'm talking-no tense muscles, nothing on your mind but Clare relaxed. You got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now if you have any problems with relaxing, I reccomend starting off with some rubbing around tense areas," I bobbed my head like a child who just stole a cookie from the jar before dinner and was listening to my mother yell at me.

"Thank you doctor, I'll tell my wife when I get home."

A smile spread across my face, feeling like a ton of bricks were lifted off my chest. It was good to get that out, because I've been holding it in for who knows how long. What made me feel even better, was the fact that I can fix this, and I can turn my sex life with my wife around again.

And I'm determined to do this...tonight.

* * *

**CLARE**

"Goodnight room, goodnight moon, good night cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon, goodnight bears, goodnight chairs, goodnight kittens, and goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks, and goodnight socks, goodnight little house, and goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb, and goodnight brush, goodnight nobody, goodnight mush, nd goodnight to the old lady, whispering "hush". Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere," by the time I finished the bedtime story, my three angels were fast asleep.

I smiled, kissing each one on the forehead before exiting the room. I gasped lowly, the vibration coming from my pocket going off startling me.

**_That appointment was the best thing I've ever sat through. I got his opinion, and I'm read to act on it. Please, light up some candles and pull out some strawberries and chocolate. _**

**_Getting ready for the best night of your sexual life._**

**_-Love Elijah ;) _**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Reviews? :P**

Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as humanly possible...if I get at least fifteen reviews!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Hard On

Hey guys! Thank for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions/favorites for the first chapter. My eye nearly twitched when I saw all the grammar mistakes I made, but I already had gotten fifteen reviews so I didn't want to take it down. Please enjoy the second chapter to "Take Me As I Am"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Take Me As I Am_**

The moment Eli pulled into the driveway of his home, he took a deep breath in, mumbling over and over to himself, "You can do this, You can do this." At this point, it was becoming more of an encouraging chant because he didn't want to let Clare down. He's been doing that quite often lately, and he wants to prove his love for her, the right way.

Eli nervously toyed with the doorknob, before quietly walking in, not wanting to wake up the children.

He hung his keys up, slipped off his jacket, then took off his shoes, and was prepared for the night to come. Eli cautiously made his way up the steps, and his heart skipped a beat, seeing the door was half cracked, the light illuminating the hallway.

"Clare?"

**_No response._**

Eli was edgy, his heart ready to jump out of his chest as he approached the doorway to their room. He peered in, calling out his wife's name once again, but failing to no avail in seeing her. She must be in the bathroom, or taking a shower-he thought.

"Well that's a bit odd," he muttered, walking fully into the room.

He observed his surroundings, and his skin began to crawl when the door behind him creaked shut. Clare was standing before him, balancing a plate of strawberries and chocolate syrup, while trying to stay up on her two, high-heel covered feet.

She was dressed in lingerie, specifically the one she wore on their wedding night. Clare was never much of the lingerie type, but she thought that it would help Eli become easily aroused by the tight wear it gave off. The lingerie hugged her curves perfectly, or at least that's what he had told her on their honeymoon.

Her heart raced, uncertainty and doubtful thoughts running through her mind when her husband did not respond to her attempt in making this easier for him. On the other hand, Eli was in slight shock, wondering why she was wearing such an alluring outfit. Then it dawned on him-on the night of their wedding, Clare had put this on to tease him, but now, she had put this on to do something more significant-to save their sexual relationship.

"Y-You look," he coughed, his throat as dry as a desert, "r-really s-s-sexy Clare."

"Thank you. Now, take off your pants and shirt," she ordered in an innocent tone. Eli complied, his pants being thrown on the dresser and his shirt following shortly after.

"Now sit down please," Clare's voice was quiet, and you could easily tell she was apprehensive by her eyes burning holes in the carpeted floor. Eli however, was focusing on staying relaxed, so he leaned down on the bed, falling onto his back, getting comfortable.

"Close your eyes."

Eli's eyelids fluttered shut, excitement taking over the feelings of anxiety as he felt his wife's fingertips toy with the band of his boxers. His eyes bulged open, seeing Clare pouring the chocolate syrup all over his chest.

"What are you doing? I'm going to be so sticky!" Eli whined, looking at the pleading glance from his wife.

Clare was just trying to get him into it, trying to get him horny. But he wasn't even giving her a chance to redeem herself. He was so quick to judge, to assume, that she felt her mood shift slightly down.

"I'm trying Eli, just relax," she whispered against his ear, pecking his lips, before placing a strawberry in his mouth. To say Eli was confused, would be an understatement. He was fucking lost; wondering what her next move would be.

In one daring swoop, Clare had licked up the chocolate covering her husband's torso. She raked her nails over his chest, and placed a kiss over his lips, the strawberry between them. The strawberry and chocolate syrup mixed in the two lovers mouths, a giggle escaping their mouths when the supposed "sexy moment" turned into a drool fest. When they pulled away, Clare and Eli both had chocolate syrup and little chunks of strawberry dripping from their lips.

"Talk about an epic fail," Clare teased, as Eli nodded, "It was the sexiest epic fail I've ever seen."

Clare laid Eli back, not wanting to put any pressure on him; just wanting him to keep his _cool._ She kissed down his chest, and down to his hip bones. His hips jerked into her face accidently, but she did not see this as a bad sign. In fact, it was the best thing that could happen. The last time Eli was this sexually excited and wanting of her seemed like forever ago.

"Someone is excited," she whispered seductively, her warm breath hitting his lower torso.

He let out a tiny moan when his wife tugged down his boxers, letting them fall to the floor, freeing his slump-like cock. Clare was still standing, kissing everywhere but his most needed region. Eli stared at her through half-lidded eyes, only being able to look past her face, to stare at her ass. He licked his lips, bringing her closer, so her chest was rubbing against him and he could cup her bottom.

"You're so sexy," he whimpered against her earlobe, licking the shell of her ear frantically.

Clare kissed his lips, as he slid his tongue through her parted lips. The two tongues battled for dominance, while Clare's hand moved between them, her tiny fist beginning to pump. Eli moaned, and he continued to moan, feeling the pleasure, but not being able to show it.

**_But Clare wasn't going to give up._**

Eli ripped the lingerie off her body, which allowed her breasts to hang before his face. She knew he always loved her breasts, so she let him do as he pleased, wanting nothing more than to feel his cock in her hand become harder than a rock.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple, Clare immediately stiffening to the foreign feeling. He palmed her left breast with his one hand, while the other tweaked her nipple roughly, to get a rise from her. She arched into him eagerly, already aroused. And yet, Eli was still soft in her hand that was continuously being stroked back and forth over the base.

"D-Do you want me to suck it? M-Maybe you'll get hard," she offered shyly, breaking the intense kiss.

"N-no, you don't like doing that. Let me just-here, get on your hands and knees." Her heart sunk into her stomach, knots and nausea due to over excitement taking over her body.

_**Eli and Clare had never done this position before-but they were both willing to try anything in order to get him hard.**_

"You know," Eli heaved, pressing frantic kisses to her spine, while her head was buried into the blankets and sheets beneath her, "Ever since we were in high school, I've always dreamed of dominating you like this."

"I'm so glad I can make your teenage wet dreams come true Eli," she teased, her heart racing as he hovered over her, the tip of his cock teasing her clit. She shivered, her lower region dripping already, "P-Please E-Eli."

The tip of his cock rubbed up against her entrance from behind, his toes tingling with delight. Something about seeing Clare in a different view, but with the same reactions-the moaning, the giggling, the squeals, and most importantly...the begging had effected him. All of this had something to do with turning Eli on, because the moment Clare-being the impatient person she was-slammed her ass onto his cock, the hard on was felt.

Eli laughed triumphantly, "Oh fuck, it's working...it's working."

Clare had never heard him so happy before, so relieved to see something working out in his life. She wrapped her arm around his neck, leaning in to kiss his lips, as he continued to jerk into her from behind. He swooped his hand around her waist, hugging her tightly as she broke the kiss, a loud cry echoing the room.

"You've got to be quiet Clare, the kids are sleeping," Eli whispered in her ear, as she bit his hand, trying to prevent the moans begging to escape her parted lips.

"Are you kidding me?" she heaved, "Those kids sleep like a rock, just like their father."

Clare's hips rode with his rhythm, as he pulled out of her, picking her up off the bed. He slammed her up against the bedroom wall as gently as he could, and Clare couldn't help but blush, seeing the obvious erection pulsing between his thighs.

"You're so hard Eli," she whimpered, locking her legs around his waist, as he kissed her neck, mumbling, "And it's all because of you."

His jack hammered thrusts were out of control at this point, but Clare didn't seem to mind, seeing as though her head was buried in the crook his neck, heavy pants coming from her dry lips. Eli was coming close to his end-he felt it-, so he assisted his wife closer to her peak too, by rubbing her little bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh god," she moaned, clenching her eyes shut, biting back her bottom lip roughly.

Eli kissed her lips, while using one hand on her shoulder, to force her down onto his hard cock, making her embrace his manhood. She smiled against his lips, her legs tensing around his waist-a sign Eli knew too well.

She was at her end, her legs tensing and her mouth parted, nothing coming out, no words needed to be said. Her walls clenched around his cock, tightening to his passion filled thrusts, while her juices covered his throbbing member.

The two collapsed on the floor, the only noise to be heard was their frantic heartbeats. Clare was resting lazily on top of Eli, as a chill from the open window spread through the room. Clare blushed, seeing as though Eli had noticed her nipples hardening from the cold wind.

"Here's the blanket," Eli reached over to the bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around each other.

Clare traced circles over his chest, staring up at the ceiling. Eli was entranced by her beauty, smiling like a boy who just got his first boner on Christmas morning. She snuggled into his chest, "You did good tonight Eli, really...really good."

"Is my wife pleased?" he teased, as she nodded her head, "Very pleased."

"I love you Clare, thank you for doing this for me. I swear, from now on, their will be no softies in this house. Well, coming from me anyways," he smirked, kissing her shoulder blades, the moon shining off her back.

"I'm surprised the kids didn't wake up," Clare whispered, "You know, like father like kids."

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Before they could get to the door to lock it in time, a three foot, auburn curly headed girl with piercing green eyes were staring at her two parents. She was confused to say the least, as she clung to her bunny Stewart.

"Mommy, Daddy, Stewart and I heard some noises...are you okay?" Clare and Eli exchanged a look, smiling deviously, as Eli nodded, "Yeah honey, we're fine...go back to bed sweetheart."

"What are you doing on the floor then? Mommy said everyone has to sleep in their beds," she whined to her parents, "You're right honey, we were just making sure the floors were okay."

"Did they get hurt?" she asked innocently.

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yeah honey, but they're fine now...we had to put band-aids all over it."

"Okay good. Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy," they watched in relief as their five year old daughter dragged her feet back to her room. Clare laughed, resting her head on his chest, "We did good, you know?"

"Yeah, we have kids who respect their parents sexual lives."

"Yeah, we do-."

Less than two seconds later, all three children, Ethan, Isabella, and Ellis darted into the room, screaming loudly when a roar of thunder echoed outside. They all clung to their parents nervously, whispering frantic things to each other, as Eli said, "We spoke too soon."

_At least the blanket was wrapped securely around the two lovers._

After twenty minutes later, and a humming of a dead head song from Eli, the kids were sound asleep on the floor. The three kids rested against their parents, enjoying their caring touches and cooing words, even though they couldn't hear it since they were asleep.

Eli stroked Isabella's black locks, as he looked up to Clare, and whispered jokingly, "We can only go 'up' from here."

**END OF TAKE ME AS I AM**

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

Sucky ending... I know, I just didn't know how to end it.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Expect lots of updates; I've got finals and stuff coming up, so my inner procrastinator REALLY comes out around this time. :)

**P.S.S. There's an Eclare pregnancy story coming your way soon! :P **


End file.
